


Ep. 1x01- Dueling Pieces

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: Heroes for Hire aka post canon Iron Fist/ Luke Cage [2]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, but hey, not sure if I will continue this this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Just some attempt at a screenplay for heroes for hire.Set after the Roots fic.





	Ep. 1x01- Dueling Pieces

Fade in:

Ext. Shots of Harlem at night.

Int. Harlem’s paradise.

(Music from a live performance playing in the background)

LUKE in a suit, up in his office.

Quick cuts. Luke in changing suits to show the progress of time. Sometimes PRETTY WOMEN are up there with him, kissing his neck.

The cuts stop.

LUKE is kissing a WOMAN, when there is a weird sound. A high pitched cry, coming from the outside of the club.

LUKE

What is that?

 

WOMAN #1, still kissing LUKE’s neck

What is what?

 

LUKE, pushes her away and walks to the door

 

WOMAN #1

Luke!

Cut to.

 

Int. Outside of Luke’s office.

LUKE storming out of the room. SUGAR walks next to him, as soon, as he is out of the room.The WOMAN standing behind him looking angry. LUKE pushes past several GUESTS on his way.

SUGAR

Luke?

LUKE raises a hand to stop him.

 

LUKE

Stay!

SUGAR nods and stops, holding the WOMAN back.

Cut to.

 

Ext. In front of Harlem’s paradise. Night

A GROUP OF YOUNG WOMEN is standing on the street. They are staring at something on the ground. Luke comes out of the club, the WOMEN turning around.

LUKE

What is going on?

 

YOUNG WOMAN #1

She just collapsed like this.

 

The YOUNG WOMEN step aside, revealing a VICTIM on the ground. She is dressed in a short black dress and blood is running from her nose.

 

LUKE

Have you called an ambulance?

 

YOUNG WOMAN #2

Yes!

 

YOUNG WOMAN #1

We don’t know, what to do!

 

Luke pushes past the WOMEN and kneels down in front of the victim. He extends his hand to check her pulse.

 

LUKE

We don’t need the ambulance anymore.

Cut to.

Close up of a small package next to her purse. It’s a wrapper, meant to carry drugs. There is a tombstone on it. Luke picks it up and puts it into his jacket.

Cut to.

 

Fade in.

Ext. Night. Airport. A private jet pulls into a hangar and comes to stop. The door opens. WARD and DANNY walk out, both of the carrying bags.

WARD buttoming up his coat.

DANNY

So are you going to see Bethany?

 

WARD

Not yet.

I just- I don’t-

 

DANNY

You’re scared.

 

WARD

That’s one way to put it. Yeah.

 

DANNY, chuckles

Come on. What are you so scared of?

 

WARD

Uhm, everything?

 

They walk towards a black SUV, that is waiting in the hangar, a DRIVER holding the door open for them.

They hand their bags to the DRIVER and get into the SUV.

Cut to.

 

Fade in.

Int. Inside of the SUV

 

DANNY

I mean it though. You will have to talk to her some day.

 

WARD

I don’t have to.

 

DANNY

Do you mean-

 

WARD

No, no of course not. I’m just trying to push it away. My duties, you know.

 

DANNY

Yeah.

 

WARD

Can we change the topic. Please?

What are you gonna do next, now that we are back in New York? What’s the plan?

 

DANNY

You want to help me?

 

WARD

I didn’t say that.

But yeah. I want to try at least.

 

DANNY

Thanks. I just- I should call Jess and ask her, if she can find any traces of Orson, or any connection to my family. I could also call Misty.

 

WARD

Oh, do that.

 

DANNY

Funny. Very funny.

 

WARD

Do you want to see Colleen? Visit her?

 

DANNY, looking down at his hands

I don’t know to be honest. I miss her, miss her like crazy. But maybe, that is, why I shouldn’t go and see her. You know?

 

WARD

Yeah.

At least, the city will have two Iron Fists taking care of it now.

 

DANNY, nodding

I know. Are you gonna see Joy?

 

WARD

Cutting right to it, huh?

I don’t think so. It’s similar to you and Colleen… I guess.

 

DANNY

At least, you have me.

 

WARD, sarcastically

Yeah, lucky me.

 

BOTH, laugh

 

WARD

But honestly, I’m glad, I have you. I think, we are- We are finally working like brothers, you know?

 

DANNY

Ward, we were like brothers for a long time.

 

WARD

Yeah. Maybe.

Are you hungry?

 

DANNY

Kinda.

 

WARD rolls down the window to the driver and leans forward.

 

WARD

Sam, can we stop on the way for food.

 

DRIVER

Of course. What food, do the sir’s desire?

 

WARD, looks at DANNY, who shrugs.

 

WARD

Surprise us.

 

DANNY smiles at Ward and looks out of the window.

 

Cut to.

 

Fade in.

The city in front of the window. The car drives past a building with a ‘Rand’ billboard on it.

Cut to.

 

DANNY

She’s still out there. Fighting. I know it.

 

WARD

Colleen? Yeah. I’ve heard.

 

DANNY, laughs

And she hasn’t had as much trouble, as I did.

 

WARD

How do you know?

 

DANNY

I just know it.

 

WARD

I don’t believe so.

 

DANNY

I do. But, you know? It’s okay. I just think, I shouldn’t work alone, you know?

 

WARD

Oh.

 

DANNY

I don’t mean you. Don’t worry. I just- I need someone. Just… Someone, so that I’m not alone.

 

WARD

Well, lucky for you, the city is filled with weird powered people.

 

Cut to.

 

Fade in.

Ext. A shot of Harlem at night

Quick cut.

 

Fade in.

Int. Luke’s office at the club. Night. The music has stopped. The club is empty. LUKE is sitting at his desk. The wrapper with the tombstone on it is laying in front of him. LUKE is turning the wrapper in his hands, staring at it.

He sighs and sets it down.

He opens a laptop.

 

Cut to.

 

Fade in.

Int. The screen of the laptop. A search engine is open. LUKE types.

_Drug overdoses_

Luke shakes his head and types again.

_New drug Harlem_

He scrolls down the page and takes notes.

 

Cut to.

 

Fade in.

Int. The page with Luke’s notes on it.

There are a about a dozen of names.

LUKE sighs, as he reads them.

 

Quick cut to.

 

Fade in.

Int. LUKE gripping the desk in anger, hard enough to break it.

 

_Intro_

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know, if I will finish this tbh ':D


End file.
